1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a bass drum of a jazz drum set, more particularly to a sound insulation electronic pad able to be assembled with the bass drum. The electronic pad is located between a drumhead of the bass drum and the drum pedal, and a drumstick of the drum pedal can knock on the electronic pad but not directly knock the bass drum, whereby the bass drum can be remodeled as an electronic drum.
2. Description of the Related Art
A jazz drum set, also known as drum kit, is set of the combination of hand hit instrument and foot hit instrument having with different types and different tones, and can be applied to a variety of music types. Electronic drum is a percussion instrument using electronic synthesizer to produce drumbeats, and includes two parts of the electronic synthesizers and the striking region portion. The electronic drum looks like the drums in appearance, but has relatively small size and drumhead.
Based on the diversification of types of music and performance, many drummers must be familiar with jazz drum set and electronic drums both. However, while both of the jazz drum and the electronic drum are placed in the performance occasions and practice environments, it is a very space-consuming. In addition, the positions and heights of the large jazz drum, medium jazz drum, snare jazz drum and cymbal are different from the electronic drum, so the drummer who is familiar to the jazz drum already also must spend time to re-adapt to the positions and heights of the electronic drums for re-training feel. Therefore, if the jazz drum set can be remodeled into the electronic drums directly, the problem of re-adaption for drummers can be solved and prevent the space from being occupied by two sets of drums.